SECRET
by makacatori
Summary: War is unaviodable. The Allies of Night, a Konoha ANBU sect. my be Konoha's only chance. Strange alliances are forming. Sasuke is back, Orochimaru is dead. And Naruto may not be what he seems. HAITUS
1. Prologue

**SECRET **(Drama/romance/mystery/action/adventure/angst/horror)

**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

WARNING- YAOI (eventual SasuNaru, meanwhile a little KakaNaru and GarNaru), sex, blood, gore, heavy politics, deception, action, horror, at first evil Sasuke, war, assassins, spies, genetic engineering and a lot of out of character.

The prologue is a bit slow and tedious, but it speeds up and gets more action in the following chapters.

The returns of fools and days of conflict

(Prologue)

Sasuke growled angrily at the target board. He missed two throws and his wrist was sore. "Fuck you, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at the target board.

Sasuke had been back in Konoha for a year. He'd managed to drag himself back and into the good graces of Konoha, returning to his former position as the village's prodigy and pride. But, the reason Sasuke really came back had left the day before he had arrived.

Sasuke had been discarded by Orochimaru after his sensei witnessed Naruto's prowess. He intended to take Naruto as his container at all costs. Only to be killed by Naruto. So that is how Sasuke lost his one chance to the power that could destroy his brother. He lost it because of Naruto.

He didn't want to kill Naruto… no he wanted to destroy the simpleton, breaking his mind and body until he was useless… until Naruto killed himself out of the feeling of despair Sasuke would provoke in him. Sasuke of course had made up a lame excuse that when Orochimaru discarded him, the seal that controlled him was destroyed.

However, when he had returned Naruto had just left on a month long mission. After five months missing Naruto was declared dead. Tsunade had his name carved into the monument dedicated to heroes who had fallen in the line of duty. The funeral was short and tearful. Everyone remained in a state of depression for months afterwards. Not Sasuke though… Sasuke was furious that he was unable to get his revenge. He didn't cry.

It was a year now since they had Naruto's funeral and Sasuke had refused to mourn him, but something inside him was breaking. Slowly, but surely. Sasuke continue to throw his knives at the target and cursing the monster that Naruto had been. He knew Naruto wasn't a monster, but he refused to think of him otherwise. He knew the pain he would've caused in Naruto if he'd been able to call Naruto that.

"Sasuke, you've been ordered to the Hokage tower!" Sakura called happily waving to him. Sasuke took this opportunity to eye Sakura's curvaceous form. He'd been contemplating an idea about a certain sexual act with her, but was a little hesitant to do it. Sakura flushed bright red from the look Sasuke was giving her. And nervously she spun around and gestured him to follow her. Which he did.

Upon entering the tower, Sasuke encountered a tearful, yet smiling Shizune, she gestured Sasuke and Sakura to follow her to the waiting room outside Tsunade's office. Sasuke heard a voice, which while familiar, he couldn't place. The voice echoes with pain and sadness. It was hard to hear what this person and Tsunade were saying, but the one statement he heard clearly was Tsunade saying "You've been gone for almost a year and five months obviously having been tortured and you won't telling me shit. You fucking idiot, who did this to you? I'm going to fuck-"

"It doesn't matter" the voice cut her off.

"YES it does matter. You look like you the walking dead. Naruto I care about you and all you'll say is I don't want to talk about it. Naruto you-"

Tsunade was abruptly cut off as Sasuke threw open the doors to her office ready to pounce and kill Naruto, but stopped himself, when a strange pang of emotions stole his breath away. Naruto looked half dead. Scars covered all of the visible flesh of his arms. His hair was long and filthy. God, there was even some dried blood in it. He had bruises and cuts around his left eye and a little dried blood was in the corner of his mouth. His orange jump suit was in tatters. A busted lip and a broken arm in a sling completely destroyed Sasuke anger and he was rooted in his spot.

Sakura, however had not been confused by her emotions, she flung herself at Naruto, who promptly fell out his seat and tried to stay away from her. In attempted not to be crushed.

Four hours later, Naruto after a brief examination and healing by Tsunade and Sakura he was allowed to go. Noted by both the women and by Sasuke, Naruto took every opportunity to avoid Sasuke. Was Naruto scared of him?

The VILLAGE hidden in the MIST

The council of five members, who had recently taken the power over the Shinobi militia and destroyed the position of a Kage within their growing political standing, sat at a marble circular table. Piles of paper were placed before each member as they sorted through it. One man looked up and smirked.

"Judging by the reports from our contact Kaymak, the Village Hidden in the Leaves has little political standing and only utilizes their Shinobi as in direct assaults. Their concept of politics in limited to the Hokage and their quest for power is at a minimum. Considering those weaknesses, their strength lay in their number and raw power. This concludes that our attack should not be begin with a direct assault, but rather focus on narrowing their numbers."

Another man spoke up "Judging be their economy, their basis of power relies on the power of their Shinobi. Their daily missions surround payment for protection and threat elimination. If we concentrate on narrowing the Shinobi's numbers it will be easy collapse their village's structure. And in time it would be simple for us to claim it."

"Their greatest strength if correctly utilized is their buji, the nine-tailed-fox's vessel. However, according a contact this vessel has limited capabilities and its access to the power is small. Also following that line of thought. Another of Konoha's strengths is an elite organization that has recently been increasing their power. Frankly not knowing the extents of this power and not their identities has decreased our chances of a direct assault. Thus I would recommend gorilla warfare, until we've gather information on their power."

"So it's decided… our Shinobi and our allies in the Sound will commence the start of the future world within a week's time."


	2. Chapter 1

**SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

WARNING- YAOI (eventual SasuNaru, meanwhile a little KakaNaru and GarNaru), sex, blood, gore, heavy politics, deception, action, horror, at first evil Sasuke, war, assassins, spies, genetic engineering and a lot of out of character.

An unfathomable truth and an intimidating reality

(Chapter one)

"No, you will listen to me! I've had enough. Here is my proof." Tsunade said slamming a bundle of papers onto the table that she had just pulled out of her assistance's hands. Papers went flying everywhere as she continued to yell.

"I have over fifty reports of enemy movement within the Fire Country. They are strategically maneuvering their forces to cut off any available help. Currently they have five out of forty-five troops in position. The five troops have already killed over a hundred and eighty-two villagers to keep this silent. Each troop possesses three hundred ninjas, all bearing either the sound or mist symbols and has at least one hundred and fifty Jurninn, eighty Churninn, and seventy Geninn. Each troop possesses-"

"Why haven't you alerted us of this before?" A council man cried.

"First off, I needed to check the sources creditability, and second I tried to inform you, but you all had your heads stuck up your asses" Tsunade seethed, barely in control of herself. Everyone was quiet.

"As I was saying before interrupted, the troops each possess fifty medic Shinobis. Each of them highly qualified and trained by the former medic of Orochimaru, the deceased Kabuto, in the ways of his specific fighting style. Their style is highly dangerous and their threat in this situation must take priority over the Geninn. If faced, these medics must fight our Jurninn, who've been specifically trained for that sort of combat. I will do that training… Further more each Shinobi clan with a blood trait must stop training in public locations and find a way to maximize their potential-"

"So overall," interrupted a short stern grey haired woman, "This means while not publicly announced at the moment… we're at war?"

"Correct." Everyone hissed through their teeth. _Finally they understand, _thought Tsunade.

"We must begin preparations immediately!" The council agreed.

Tsunade held up her hand and said "However, at the moment we should probably not announce it publicly. Let us wait at the present moment."

"Fine, but you better make it before we are attacked. Tsunade." An elderly female councilor said, her voice dripping with venom. _Did she just insult me? Tsunade asked herself… probably._

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

The meeting had run late into the evening. Plans were being pieced together and certain Shinobi were called before the council. Overall it had been taxing.

Tsunade's lip twitched upwards… her consolation for the whole evening was the fact that she had managed to stay one step ahead of the entire council. Every angle was covered with her information. Every strategy was already thought of and had detailed arguments behind it. She knew how every council member would respond and how to either counter it or ensure it would follow through. She had detailed profiles and some family secrets of every bloodline. She recommended the best sources of training and the best information resources… and it was all because of her mysterious contact.

So mysterious was this contact that Tsunade had never once seen him or known his name. He would slip into her office in the dead of night and pile information onto her desk. Every power she had over the council was due to him. He was the brilliant strategist, unparalleled source of information and once or twice managed to assist her in secretly in violent conquest. One day she and the Kazekage had received a threat from an unknown organization. The next day the organization had been wiped out by an unnamed assassin.

She had once determined that she would recruit this person as her apprentice, however, she was never able to catch him at his work and if she attempted to he would not come. Finally exhausted with her attempts to discover his identity, she gave up and ended up with writing little notes of gratitude. He was the one person who managed to keep her in office and Konoha safe.

Today was no exception as she left her office she quickly wrote a note for him "Thank you, whoever you are." Was all it said. She turned and walked to the door, but abruptly froze as she heard a small whisper "Your welcome." Hoping to catch sight of him, she spun around. But no one was there to her chagrin. _Oh it must just be my imagination,_ she thought to herself and chuckled. She turned back to her desk and paled visibly. The note on her desk was gone a new file of information lay on her desk.

He had been in the room with her and she had been unable to detect him… she was the Hokage. A Seninn… what did that make him?

SAKURA'S APARTMENT

Sasuke gently pulled on his boxers. He's fucked Sakura raw and it hurt like hell. She was in bed crying. Half way through the act she had realized that this meant nothing to him. She meant nothing to him, but a warm body to fuck. He kept mumbling and mumbling under his breath to himself the entire time "why don't I feel anything?" He couldn't answer himself.

_Of course he felt the pleasure, the sheer bliss that ended in an orgasm, but he felt no connection to the poor girl. Why was she crying? She'd gotten what she wanted. She had bluntly asked him to take her virginity. Did she think that if she let him fuck her that he'd fall in love with her? However, he was just as delusional. He though maybe he'd finally feel the love that had been taken from him… through a sexual act. He was a fool._

Sasukepulled on his pants and groaned uncomfortably as he zipped them up. He pulled on his shirt and let himself out. Smirking he thought _now he'd have to put up with the dobe_ _pathetic tantrums and attempts to beat me. _Strangely though… Naruto had been acting more calm and collected and he didn't show up for the meetings often. Of course they weren't Geninn any longer, all three had become Churninn and had found their respective teachers… but after Naruto's returns things seemed to go back to normal. The meetings on the bridge, Sakura always pining over him (though it mostly silent and very subdued) and Naruto the short young man with still a little baby fat.

Sasuke made his way to the bridge and plopped down with a sigh. Resigned to two facts. Even though the Dobe took away his chance for power he didn't have the strength to destroy the boy (though he still hated him and made it quite obvious) and second, today the Dobe would go all out on him. Because Sasuke just knew when Naruto found out about him and Sakura he'd go into a rage. Naruto was a pathetic and useless Shinobi.

Sakura made her way to the bridge. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees. Letting silent tears slip down her face. He glanced over at one time… and smirked. She had hickys on her neck and she wore a long sleeved shirt and pants. Hiding her bruises from the rough sex. _Oh yah… Naruto would know._ He really hoped this would stay quiet, but knowing both of his teammate it would become talk of the town. _Wonder if he'd still be the boy prodigy and pride of the village now?_

Naruto did appear today. But he wasn't himself. He walked up to the bridge distractedly glance at both Sasuke and Sakura and opened his mouth. _Here it comes!_ Sasuke and Sakura thought at once. But something unimaginable happened he sighed and said to Sakura with a little annoyance as if an older brother to his sister "So you finally got what you wanted. After all these years. Even though I did try to warn you… guess you can be a bit dense too." He didn't say it very loudly.

In fact Sasuke almost didn't hear it, but Sakura sure did and her eyes went wide. "N-n-Naruto," She stuttered confused, "you. Knew this would happen?"

"Eventually. I did want you to get hurt." Naruto nodded distractedly and sat down heavily on the bridge. Swinging his feet casually over the side. Ignoring Sasuke's and Sakura's gaping mouths and saucer round eyes.

"Aren't you going to hit him?" Sakura blurted out.

"Why? I'm not going to get into a battle that you made a conscious decision over. It's not like he rapped you. It was your choice." At this point Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto like he'd lost his mind. Conscious, eventually, dense… where had he gotten those words. And his calm reaction, his perfect reasoning. It was so out of place that Sasuke was sure this Naruto must be a fake or something.

Kakashi appeared before them in a poof of smoke. For a second Kakashi was quiet looking Naruto's back up and down. And then he cleared his throat. Naruto didn't turn around. "I'm sorry I was being brief on a decision by the Hokage about-"

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. Then she glanced at Naruto and asked confused "Right?"

Naruto was the one to answer "Wrong." Stood up and walked over to Kakashi and asked the bewildered Kakashi, "Would you like to explain or should I?"

"You should probably. They're your teammates after all."

"What? Did you pull something stupid and got kicked out of Konoha?" Asked Sasuke smugly.

"You wish," Naruto said and then cleared his throat before answering, "I'm leaving team 7 to train as an ANBU." He was clam, quiet and completely sure of himself. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke's and Sakura's jaw dropped before Sasuke flushed red and started yelling.

"That's impossibly. You're a pathetic monster, who can't even dodge a jitsu and is always relying on someone else. You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke turned to Kakashi this time and said "You've got to be a Jurninn to become an ANBU, Naruto never passed the Churninn exams. So how the fuck can he be training as an ANBU?"

Everyone blinked in surprise at Sasuke's outburst… well except Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi were so stunned that they both paled and took a step back. Naruto answered that question "I guess they need a monster then. A Kyuubi monster."

Naruto turned on his heel and left. He walked slowly as if he didn't have a care in the world and like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. In fact he acted like he knew this would happen and he didn't give a shit. Naruto was gone. A stranger walked away from them.

Kakashi and Sakura glared at Sasuke before turning and walking away. Sakura hissed over her shoulder "Don't you tell anyone what happened yesterday. I don't want anyone to know I let myself be fucked by a creep like you!"

Sasuke was utterly befuddled and now he regretted saying what he said. He knew he should be angrier, but some how, now that he'd lost his teammates, one to a new life and the other two to lack of respect for him. He felt oh, so alone. He wanted to go and apologize to Naruto and asked Naruto so many questions that popped into his mind as he had yelled… but his pride got in the way. And he ended up going home and laying still on his bed sobbing.

One the Konoha border (NIGHT)

The former members of team nine, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee and Gai had been making their way back to Konoha, when they were surrounded and attacked. Three Churninn and one Jurninn barely stood a chance against, seven Jurninn level enemies. They were desperately fighting for their lives. All four of the members were close distance fighters and the enemy were long distance, putting them all at a disadvantage. Ten-ten was down with a blade through right hand and a broken left arm. Neji was partially burnt, but still managed to stand and protect the team from flying objects. Gai and Lee, were pretty useless in this combat. Though they tried as desperately as they could to be assets, but only got in the way. Lee had been knocked unconscious and Gai who had a broken an arm was trying to restrain him.

It looked like this might be the end. Neji was panting hard. He knew why they had creased to throw things at them. They believed they had disabled their short distance fighters and were now ready to finish them off. However Neji wasn't just good a long distance, but at short, but he was wounded and tired. The enemy slowly slipped from the shadows. Neji put himself in a fighting stance and signaled them forward. They chuckled and Neji shivered at the malevolence that rolled off of them.

He got distracted for a moment and then he felt a knife pressed to his throat. He choked. Tear began to trickle down his cheeks… he felt so pathetic.

But before the knife could move any closer the knife flew from the man's hand. An ANBU wearing a simple unusual (because it was of no animal) black face mask with a strange cloth the shielded the wearer's hair and neck from sight stood face to face with Neji holding his attacker's hand. Neji blinked surprised, his rescuer couldn't be older than him and he had moved so fast that it was hard to absorb. The haunting ANBU crushed the man's weaponless hand in his fist. The man screamed and the other enemies charged. The battle that ensued was a gory, but glorious one.

The strange ANBU flipped over the first attackers head, releasing the Neji's attacker, who slumped to ground unconscious from the pain. While flipping the black cloaked ANBU reached behind him and grabbed the man's (he just jumped over) left cheek with one hand and yanked his chin hard breaking the enemy's neck.

The strange ANBU still using the momentum of the flip to kick a man hard in the bashing his head into a tree. The man's head cracked and blood trailed down the tree.

The fourth man and fifth men accidentally killed each other, when both charged at him from two sides and somersaulted from between them.

The sixth and seventh man's death were acts of pure athleticism. He jumped upwards aiming a kick at the man's jaw breaking his neck and letting his kick continue into the seventh man, who ducked. However to counter this the ANBU dropped to ground on his hands and swung both his legs in the opposite direction and knocked the man off his feet and follow that smooth movement he landed on the man's chest with an audible crack of bones.

Neji watched this feat with awe and fear. The man's slim muscled body move with the grace of a cat and as he fought, each of his muscles under his shirt grew taunt and bulged when he flexed. He seemed to move to an unheard beat. He was overall amazing. Neji's mind was playing with dirty scenarios, when the ANBU walked over to him, grasped his shoulder and cocked his head to the side.

Quietly he said in a very relaxed and gentle voice "Can you mange to carry your one of teammates? I can carry your instructor and the other male, as wells as the one enemy that's alive. I need to bring him in for an interrogation. Do you think you can handle at least one?"

Neji nodded dumbly at the young man who was surely his own age. "Sure." Was all he could say. And the ANBU put Ten-ten in his arms as he with incredible strength, threw Lee, Gai, and unconscious broken handed enemy over his shoulder in a large pile. It was actually quite comical and Neji laughed. After a moment the ANBU laughed as well. In low harmonic voice. That gave Neji happy tingles.

ANBU head quarters (Later that same NIGHT)

"Did you get the report I wrote on the incident?" Naruto asked taking off his black mask. The man lifted his eye brow and studied Naruto for a moment.

Naruto wasn't the short young man who still had a little baby fat, his mastery of Illusions and his own acting skills were the cause of that. Naruto was tall, slightly muscles, but still thin in way that you'd underestimate his strength. You could call him a scar crow after all he still hadn't completely matured into a man. Maybe gangly was better description. He had narrow feminine shoulders, small hips and a toned stomach. His skin was a darker gold color than if appeared in his disguise, it could almost be called bronze. His bright blond hair was to his shoulder in dreads. His blue eyes were exotically tilted rather than just the dropping large ones, indeed they were still large, just on a more angled appearance. His face was more cat-like and his whiskers more prominent. In his all black ANBU uniform he looked very seductive.

"Yah… I got the report. Long time no see Naruto." Naruto embraced the older man. When Naruto pulled away the man asked "So are you joining the regular ANBU or the Allies?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled "As if I'd get away with being a regular old ANBU! Han, would kidnap me."

"You're right. I'd probably would. Considering we raised you for your position." Han said coldly. The old man jumped and Naruto giggled and punched the intimidating Leader of the Allies of the Night in the arm. Han looked blankly at Naruto, frowned and then couldn't help himself… he snickered. The old man looked shocked at Han, the monster, but glanced at Naruto and smiled. It was Naruto who had this power over so many.

Interlude

Only the people invited into the ranks of the Allies of the Night, knew about it and its purpose. Originally it was created and monitored by the 3rd Hokage, but after dying the Allies of the Night had to rebuild itself.

Its mission was to protect the villagers. Comprised of the most elite, many trained from birth from this position, took the eleven seat of this council. Chosen for intelligence, manipulation skills, acting, resourcefulness and unrivaled power each council member was committed to protect the village with their life.

And so it remained this way, but with the 3rd's death, the council had to rebuild its people. Now once again the eleven seats are filled and finally the twelfth seat belonging to the ultimate weapon and designed inherit was filled. He had finally accepted his place. Now the question was… would they allow the Hokage to know… but that's for another chapter.

The Allies of Night's underground lab

Naruto lay on the examination table as a group of medic Shinobi specifically trained for him, examined him. Among them was Hinata, an Ally of the group, a prodigy medic and Naruto's first teacher. Hinata had always pretended to have a enormous crush on Naruto… not that it was false, but it was over exaggerated, thus allowing her to observe him and touch him when necessary. It would've been easier if they were girl friend and boy friend, but close attachments among the ally members were forbidden. A forbidden love. Truthful though Naruto was gay, so it made no difference either way.

They had already tested Naruto in his physical capabilities, being genetically built to hold the Kyuubi Naruto gained certain physical extremities, his inhuman speed, strength, ability, endurance and energy, were all due to that fact. Being the 4th's son gave him incredible power and now as Hinata discovered having all of the Kyuubi's power, thus devouring Kyuubi's consciousness gave him god-like power and inhuman side effects. He wouldn't age past the age of twenty-five and he had an extended life span, but was by no means immortal. He had heightened senses and possessed some of the Kyuubi's memories. And with his hybrid Chakra almost every jitsu was in his reach.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear "Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

THE END ... for now...

This is one of my old fics that I never posted. So I decided to brush it up a bit and post it. Don't worry, the 3rd chapter in BURN is almost done... but the other stories are gonna take a few days. I'm working on it though.

If I get at leat 10 reviews, I'll brush up the 2nd chapter and post it in the morning.

-TK


	3. Chapter 2

**SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

WARNING- YAOI (eventual SasuNaru, meanwhile a little KakaNaru and GarNaru), sex, blood, gore, heavy politics, deception, action, horror, at first evil Sasuke, war, assassins, spies, genetic engineering and a lot of out of character. **PS- this chapter is really, really, really dirty.**

Mysteries and passion

(Chapter 2)

Night had just enveloped Konoha in its embraced. It was a lazy summer night. Laughter, whispers with the accompaniment of crickets filled the night. Lovers walked hand in hand, friends flocked in groups chatting insanely and the full moon finished this surreal painting.

However, a certain Uchiha Sasuke took in none of this. He stood at the base of the partially enclosed outdoor staircase that wound its way up to the decrepit third floor apartment belonging to one Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke chewed anxiously on his nail; it was a habit he'd picked up after the bridge incident.

He hadn't seen the dobe for almost a month and though he hated to admit it… he missed him sorely. Sasuke was dreading the inevitable confrontation over his faults with Naruto. Uchiha's never apologized, but Sasuke would break that rule for the dobe. The moron who had taken his power away and his life's goal, he'd do it for the fucking bastard. He'd do it for Naruto.

Having decided this Sasuke slowly made his way up the rickety staircase and knocked hesitantly on the orange door. _Orange, gees could the boy be any more obsessed?_ No one answered. Sasuke pounded a little more aggressively. Maybe Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke stood uncomfortably on the staircase, contemplating his next course of action. He'd come back tomorrow night… was the evident solution. Sasuke made his way back down the staircase and strolled down the street.

A shadow watched him go. Naruto crouched in the tree that leaned against the unstable staircase and overlooked his apartment. Naruto's blond dreads glistened in the moonlight and his exotic eyes held mild amusement. He played with his knife thoughtfully._ So the Uchiha had come to his humble abode._ _Seemingly to apologize. This was interesting… and oh, so out of the character of the Uchiha that Naruto had grown up with._ Naruto jumped down from his perched with the grace of predatory cat and landed silently on the staircase. He unlocked the door and entered. Tonight would be peaceful… tomorrow; the Kazekage was coming and knowing Gaara, his tiny apartment would be utterly destroyed.

_**The Kazekage- Day**_

Gaara arrived followed by a procession of guards. These were dangerous times to be traveling and being the Kazekage he was an extremely sought target. Upon arrival Tsunade wearing her traditional Hokage garb met with him in her office. A few council members also graced his presence. Notable the head of the clans. The rest being stubborn old fools, who refused to acknowledge a container of a demon as the Kazekage. Tsunade would give them a new perspective, when she got her hands on them. How so, she had yet to formulate.

The boy's appearance had changed somewhat. He was taller with narrow hips and very broad shoulders and muscular arms. His red hair had grown into a short ponytail and, his facial features had matured. His skin, one pasty had turned a golden brown and his golden eyes had gained light brown rims. Overall his appearance was breath taking.

Having arrived through the streets as on procession, Gaara had unwittingly gathered a considerable sized fan club, who were now patiently awaited his exist from the Hokage tower. Unbeknownst to them, though they would soon discover it… Gaara was a promiscuous homosexual. His largest crush was the true Naruto without his illusions. An accidental discovery that had sent erotic pleasures coursing through his mind and stirred his dick, just thinking of it.

Gaara relaxed in a cushioned chair before Tsunade's desk. One of his legs was thrown casually over an arm of the chair. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation at Gaara's informal pose, but she did not comment. "So Kazekage, how may we assist you?"

"Actually Hokage-sama, considering your predicament we are actually here to give you assistance. We are offering to be your aide if the need arises. As I'm sure you will. We are willing to supply you with troops and amenities that may contingent on your success. We are at your disposal."

"Why?" asked Tsunade bluntly.

"Let's say that we need to strengthen our alliance, so if necessary assistance is needed in future we wish to have your unconditional help. Also I have a personal debt to pay to a friend." The last statement stirred everyone's curiosity. Tsunade however, knew who he referred to.

"Naruto." Tsunade said simply. Gaara inclined his head in affirmation. Murmurs ran through the present members of the council. Tsunade and Gaara ignored them.

Suddenly a councilman asked "And how do we know we can trust you?"

"A good point, sir. I can only give you my word and the contract I signed. However I believe a Kage's word should be enough. Considering Kages are inclined look toward the benefit of his or her country. And if you consider our alliance, you will see that being ally to your vast and powerful nation with certainly benefit us more than you."

"Good point…" The man said after a moment of thought.

"To what extent are you willing to support us?" Asked Tsunade.

"We are willing to assist to our full extent as long as we do not thrust ourselves into a situation that would be deemed suicidal. We are willing to give you troops, information, weapons and all other possible assistance. And most important of all, we have noted that you do not have many medical ninjas, while we have a surplus and thus I believe that would be a great advantage."

Murmurs of accession filled the room and Tsunade cleared her throat "I agree with your proposition, now I must confront the council. It will take a day or so. I suggest you make arrangements for your stay here."

"We already have." Piped up a curvaceous and busty blond wearing a jurninn's vest. It was an adult Tamara. Like her brother she had developed into quite the entrancing beauty. Thin arched eye brows, full lips, narrow hips, long neck and roman countenance adored this older version of Tamara. She was indeed a seductive sight.

"Very well. I suppose we will chat latter?" Asked Tsunade raising an eyebrow.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Gaara said taking his leave with his sister. An amused smile played along his lips. Indeed Gaara had changed. With a little assistance from his playful and grudgingly intelligent friend Naruto.

_**Uzumaki and the Kazekage- late afternoon**_

Naruto under his illusion was in the ANBU practice ground sparring lazily against a heavily sweating ANBU member. The man had paused for a moment, desperately trying to both defend himself and catch his breath. Unfortunately poor man left an opening and Naruto knocked him from his feet and sat on the man stomach. Turning to the shadows Naruto said with a hint of boredom in his voice "Gaara, are you going to stop sulking in the shadows and come talk to me? Or are going to pretend that you can fool me? I can feel your chakra, even if you mask it."

Gaara, smiled coming out of the shadows "I've always wondered why you never vied for the Hokage's seat with the amount of power and talents you have. You've bested me and the Hokage on innumerable accounts. And I believe you're not even showing a tenth of your skills." Naruto chuckled. _How true Gaara was, but he would never reveal it._

The poor man under Naruto looked wide eyed at Gaara and then back at Naruto._ How did the Kazekage and the new recruit know each other? And how did this boy best both Kages?_

"So Gaara, what brings you here?"

"You already know that reason, but to here specifically. I wanted to see you. I was wondering whether you would enjoy spending sometime with me."

"No need to be so cryptic. You want to get me for fucking."

"That is so crude Naruto, but it is partially true. Honestly I would enjoy catching up with you and maybe buying dinner."

"Just as long as it is not Ramen." Naruto sighed getting off of the very confused ANBU. Naruto followed Gaara out of the enclosure. As soon as they left, Gaara pinned Naruto against the wall and nibbled on the poor boy's lip.

"Drop the act Naruto as well as the illusion."

"Gaara, I'll drop the act for you, but I can't the illusion disappear until we're out of public." Naruto gasped with pleasure and encircled Gaara's shoulders pulling them closer together. Gaara took the opportunity of Naruto's open mouth to let his tongue explore. Theirs was a hungry kiss and while their relationship was mainly sexual, it was still welcomed.

Gaara broke away panting, his dick aroused, "All the more reason to go to your apartment later. Hmmm Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled and said in his naturally harmonic voice instead of his alternating gruff and squeaky one "Of course, but dinner first."

"Ah," Gaara said, "That is the natural order of things."

_**Sasuke-Night**_

Sasuke made his way towards Naruto's apartment lost in thought. His face twisted in anxiety. As he neared the apartment Sasuke glimpsed two shadows at the door. They were embracing each other and passionately kissing. Hungry moans and hissed could be heard. Sasuke slid into the darkness of an overhanging tree and squinted up at them.

One was obviously Naruto, he could make out the fool's orange jacket from behind the other's back. What surprised Sasuke was that Naruto's lover was a man. And he was practically mauling Naruto. The man stepped back from Naruto allowing Sasuke to catch a glimpse of his identity. Sasuke growled quietly as memories flooded his mind. Naruto's lover was Gaara. _The monster that nearly killed him and his teammates. What the fuck did Naruto think he was doing? Didn't he remember what had happened? _

Gaara stepped back, while tearing off Naruto's orange jacket and black shirt and tossed it over the staircase railing, it floated down to land at Sasuke's feet. Gaara stood there for a moment admiring Naruto. Sasuke could just make out the form of Naruto's toned, thin, slightly muscled chest and arms. Gaara stepped back into the darkness and ran his hand down Naruto's chest and stomach. Didn't stop there, he slipped his hand into Naruto's pants. Naruto hissed and then moaned in pleasure.

"Take off the illusion Naruto." Gaara whispered breathlessly.

"Make me!" Naruto hissed angrily at him, trying to smother a moan.

By now Sasuke had found himself in an awkward position. Sasuke was biting his lip, to hide his involuntary moan as his penis responded to the scene before him. He should turn away and run all the way home to a cold shower, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Gaara began stroking Naruto with his left hand and with his right he had pulled Naruto closer to him hold him tight so he couldn't turn away. Panting heavily Naruto said "Alright, alright… just stop it, you're gonna make me come. Just let go for a moment." Gaara complied, letting out a gasping Naruto leaned further into the shadows against a wall. Naruto's shadowy form seemed to flicker as if dispelling a jitsu and then his form seemed to heighten, his hair fell to his shoulders, he seemed skinnier, more firm and more feline, but unmistakably Naruto. Sasuke couldn't really get a good look at Naruto, but obviously Gaara could because Gaara's pants immediately became a staining tent. Gaara began to unbuckle his pants, desperate to relieve himself of them.

"Gaara… we need go inside." Naruto said.

"You know it might be fun to fuck you standing up."

"Yes, but then again we have an audience, so I believe we'll be having a more relaxed position on my bed." Gaara growled as Naruto turned away from him and opened the front door. For an instant Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto, but it wasn't enough to really look at him, but he managed to see some flesh and a little more golden hair before he disappeared in a flash. And Gaara, the Kazekage, a more muscular man, followed Naruto in.

It was just then, when he was alone, did Sasuke suddenly realize how bad his disposition was. A small trickle of blood trailed down from his lip, where he had bitten it a little too hard. His penis was completely erect and it finally a moment later he came to the hard truth… he was gay!

**_The Judicial chamber belonging to the ALLIES OF THE NIGHT- Night time _**

Naruto had been the first one seated at the marble council table. The final seat among his peers was filled.

Dressed in a quarter length sleeved black sweater and hip hugging black jeans both of which accentuated his natural skinniness. Black combat boots finished the ensemble making him look badass. Icy blue eyes and a sadistic smirk on this face told anyone with the slightest intelligence, that he was not someone to be messed with. It was the look of man who has seen many deaths and had brought more than observed. However a keen intelligence and curiosity hid in his blue eyes. If one were to search for millenniums you might be able to undo the many layers of a façade and find unrivaled pain and anger.

The other members, who had been recently recruited under the twelve seats shot furtive glances of both unease and a curiosity that bordered on a sexual attraction. Many of these people, who included a recently recruited Neji by Amsu the second council man were trying to place the recognition of strange twelfth council man and thus their superior. What irked was that this member, could not be older than 18, but he sat in a council man's seat. Hinata chuckled at Neji's expressions.

At first Neji had been royally pissed that Hinata had been a member for six years already. And also having been acknowledged as a medical genius. However Neji got over it by her third patient explanation and strange reference to a twelfth member.

Glancing at the chuckling Hinata, Neji demanded to know who this mysterious boy was, but all Hinata would say was "You'll find out very soon." Before she lost herself in her laughter. Neji were getting severely pissed off and impatient waiting for the fifth council man to appear. Finally the man entered and court began.

"The agenda for today is to a. introduce our finally returned twelfth councilman, b. debate the topic of returning the presidential power to the Hokage, c. is entirely dependant on b. So I will not be announcing the topic now." Said council man number one.

"Very well, we shall begin the list of his accomplishments so you may all see that he was trained for this position from the beginning."

Neji was conflicted with both anger and indignity at the 'boy', he now though of the twelfth council man's obviously early standing and the respect granted to him.

"Genetically engineered by his father, the Yodiame, to be the living prison of the Kyuubi, (Several people paled and the younger members looked about confused 'wasn't Kyuubi dead?' was he really the Yodiame's son) with genetically enhanced features in areas of strength, speed, agility, endurance and intelligence. At age six his IQ results were analyzed and revealed to be well over considered results of the typical 'genius'." The old man took a breath and gestured a second man to continue.

"At age, three he began his ANBU training and by age seven he had already killed thirty-four targets. He's grown a vast network of spies and thieves, which have already enabled him to provide, as an unknown operative, information to the Hokage-sama. She is currently using this information in council meetings. He's a strategist, analyst and often assists with decoding messages. Multi-lingual, has over forty different identities and can copy bloodlines by resetting his genetics in seconds. He's our best weapon/asset and on innumerable accounts proved his right to his seat. Further more the 3rd Hokage designated the twelfth seat to him immediately after his conception and the events that followed."

"Now moving on to the topic of-"

Hinata interrupted "Sir, could you please state his name for the younger generations."

The old man looked around and laughed "Oh, how silly of me. I forgot that it was declared illegal for all younger generations to know about this outside of this council. Very well, Hinata, please state his name for the record."

"Yes Sensei. His name," the younger generation all leaned closer to Hinata as if she could make this impossible young man more real. Hinata smiled what she would say next would blow them away, "Uzumaki Naruto. Originally named as the son of the Yodiame, but for safety purposes and for advantages his identity was erased."

At this point everyone was astounded, glancing at this man, while remarkably similar, could not be Uzumaki Naruto. Neji was the first to say something "This can't be Uzumaki, this boy doesn't even look like him…" Neji trailed off as the icy eyes turned to him and suddenly his hands flew into a series of seals releasing an illusion about him. And there sat the Naruto they knew, the boy smirked, very much like the Uchiha and then released the illusion. "Were you lying to us the entire time?" Neji asked quietly. He was scared…who was Naruto really?

"I will answer your questions at a later time. At the moment, we must focus on more important matters," Naruto turned back to the council ignoring Neji's shocked stare, "I would like to cast my vote already for the presidential position as an impartial. Being a recent reintroduction to the council that it would not be my place to place a vote. Since I have not been involved the bureaucracy of this council for more than seven years I would not be able to accurately judge the benefits, side affects nor draw backs of this proposition."

"Very, well your vote is void. Now to the subject of this…"

The council continued for several hours and finally unanimously agreed to have Tsunade reclaim the presidential position that was given to the Hokages. Also the subject of c. was the best way to announce their presence and it was decided that a history introduction through compounded information should be given to Tsunade. Naruto took up that assignment and a promised a detailed description and profiling of the structure of the ALLIES of NIGHT on her desk by the morning. He also assured them he would deliver it unobtrusively so she may not know his identity of yet. The second step would be to give a brief introduction of the council twelve when the meeting time was declared and finally invite her into their council room after a two month period.


	4. Chapter 3

**SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

WARNING- YAOI (eventual SasuNaru, meanwhile a little KakaNaru and GarNaru), sex, blood, gore, heavy politics, deception, action, horror, at first evil Sasuke, war, assassins, spies, genetic engineering and a lot of out of character. **PS- Chapter Super, Super, Super Dirty. Graphic YAOI sex scene.**

Revelations and Advantages

(Chapter 3)

Tsunade glanced at the heavy file that lay on her desk and sighed dramatically._ What impending horror awaited her now? Did her secretive ally discover another nefarious plot. _

Taking a seat at her desk, she sighed and glanced at menacing stuffed file. However, her mood changed dramatically upon reading the title of the file 'KONOHA'S; Allies of Night.' Interest peaked she plucked the file from her desk and began to pour over the pages. ¼th through the task, her eyes widened in shock.

_There was a secret organization among the ANBU that went under the very noses of the council and had decided to allow her to take presidency over them. She could now bypass the entire council with this. Oh, this was good. This was very good. Hmm…_

However, there was one problem with all of this. She wouldn't have the ability to monitor them all the time. Tsunade thought this problem over and an idea struck her.

Later that evening Tsunade placed a letter on her desk and left the office immediately.

The letter basically was a request that one, Kakashi, be allowed to join this council as her representative, when she was unavailable. She had chosen Kakashi for his former ties to the ANBU and his political and analytical skills he had gained from his father.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows and placed the letter under his black vest. He disappeared, but four hours later, at exactly three am, he reappeared to place as simple note on her desk.

'Agreed, Meeting at 10 pm tonight.'

_**Sasuke's Apartment- Night**_

The two men panted heavily and moaned with both pleasure and pain as Sasuke thrust himself again and again into his partner. His partner, a man he'd picked up at a bar, sunk his nails into Sasuke's back as Sasuke rode him. Their sexual encounter was almost to its peak, when both suddenly convulsed into an orgasm. Sasuke slumped over the man, breathing hard. He enjoyed the blissful feeling of his cock become soft within the other man. Both men fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Sasuke woke up and detangled himself from the his partner and made his way towards the shower.

_Now that was more like it. He had really felt something. Of course it wasn't love because he hardly knew the man except for the fact that both had craved for that night. If anything, it was a mutually accepted one night stand._ Sasuke rinsed himself off in the cool shower and contemplated love.

_**Along road to Konoha-afternoon**_

It had been a simply mission, which had been carried out with ease. Guard a messenger to her home in the Wind Country and then return home.

The message was simple it requested Gaara to return to The Village Hidden in the Sand to address plans for defense during future violent encounters. Gaara had told the messenger he'd arrive there in five hours, which had surprised many people.

For Sasuke, it had enraged him… he knew Gaara just wanted to spend a little more time with Naruto. He didn't know why is enraged him, but none the less it did.

Yes, indeed the mission had been easy, perhaps too easy. So when they were attacked by 5 s-class criminals they hardly expected this and thus were greatly disadvantaged. Sasuke struggled to stab one man with his summoned sword channeling Chidori down its length, while fending off a second man with his feet and with the snakes he had summoned. Sakura had been knocked unconscious and Kakashi was struggling with three men, while also protecting Sakura. It was bad, very bad.

Just when they thought their deaths were concrete, four ANBU appeared in the clearing chasing their would be killers. Sasuke, to his dismay, suddenly lost consciousness from blood loss.

_When had he become so weak? So weak? And Naruto hadn't. Naruto had been right Orochimaru hadn't given him anything._

_**In the Hospital-Early evening**_

_He needed to get stronger. Damn it, he needed to. He needed to because Naruto was so right. What makes you stronger is your will to protect your special people. _

_And Sasuke did have special people, even though probably all of them hated him right now. He'd prove to them. Yes he would prove to them that he wasn't some ass who took advantage of people. That through them he would become stronger. He wanted real respect and love. Not the crap that the whole 'prodigy, handsome and village pride' dished out to him every day. No, he wanted to prove to people that he was worth their time to be friends. And god damn it… Naruto was the first on his list._

_However, before he saw the twerp he needed to prove to himself that he was worth it and that he could protect those he called friends._

So that was why he was currently heading towards Kakashi's allotted hospital room. He wanted his Sensei to train him. He also needed his advice and encouragement. The nurses were trailing after him, trying to persuade him to return to his confining and depressing hospital room.

As he neared the door he observed Tsunade leaving his Sensei's room. She glanced at him for a moment before walking past him. Sasuke didn't like that look. Something suspicious was occurring.

Sasuke rudely pushed door open without knocking, only to find Kakashi dressing. Sasuke's eyes fixated on Kakashi's scarred yet attractive body. He had finally accepted his sexuality. He blushed horribly when Kakashi said "Do you mind? I'm trying to get dressed."

"Of course, forgive my intrusion." Sasuke said and turned away. Sasuke missed seeing Kakashi's surprise and horror at the uncharacteristic apology.

Promptly pushing that aside, Kakashi dressed himself and asked "Sasuke, is there something I can help you with?"

"Sensei, I would like to resume our training if possible." Sasuke said, sure that his Sensei would immediately agree, but was taken back with Kakashi's next answer.

"I was going to save this till tomorrow. However considering your request I should inform you that the Hokage-sama has ordered me to resume my career as an ANBU. So accordingly I will be returning to their life style. And if you aren't familiar with it, I should inform you that it's all rigorous and emotionally draining missions and psychological fucking. So I will be unavailable for the most part." Kakashi said smoothly.

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed, his voice echoing throughout the entire hospital. "She can't do that. It's not possible!"

"It's in her power to put me under such obligations. So please do not presume that its is in my power to reject her command." Kakashi said answering Sasuke's next question.

"No, this isn't good. How can I prove my worth to Konoha and to Naruto?" Sasuke muttered darkly before leaving the room.

_Did he just hear right?_ Kakashi asked himself… _he wanted to prove himself to Naruto? To his estranged friend. Was it even a friendship any more? After all Sasuke had attempted to kill Naruto on several occasions. Life sure had many surprises._

Frustrated Sasuke pushed the nurses away from him and made his way home._ What was he to do now?_

_**Tsunade's office- 10 pm**_

Tsunade and Kakashi waited in her office as the time neared 10 pm. They were both on edge, _what should they expect of this elite and powerful organization. In all rights the ancient organization should be domineering, but they had submissively passed on their power to her. It was confusing and utterly nerve wreaking. What was their gain? Where they attempting to manipulate her?_

The clock struck ten. Anticipation and fear made their spines tingle. The shadows seemed to give birth to five unidentifiable figures. Only one immerged from the shadows at the moment. It was Asuma, his customary sebon needle clenched in his teeth, but he wore all black and had a Katana strapped to his back.

"Asuma?" Asked Kakashi in surprise.

"Good to see you again, Kakashi. You are probably wondering why and how I'm involved in this organization." Kakashi nodded dumbly. "We are all selected at an early age for our emerging talents and then go through rigorous training to perfect our abilities and to create unconditional loyalty. No one is told of our training not even our parents, that's how certain members or rather sons and daughters of council members manage to join our ranks. For instance Hinata was brought into the council at age eleven as a lower council member and Uzumaki at age four. We are-"

"Naruto is a member?" Interrupted both Kakashi and Tsunade simultaneously. "He's an idiot-"

The four of the five shadowy figures chuckled. "We are assigned false identities. After we are accepted we begin to mold a façade. Some of us even use illusion to make ourselves appear different, right Uzumaki?" One of the four hidden figures nodded in ascent to Asuma.

"Naruto? You're a lower council member?" asked Tsunade uncomfortable.

"Naruto isn't one of our typical members, he's the prodigal twelfth seat member. And you should be familiar with some of his work. Seeing that he's been providing his information and analytical skills for you Hokage-sama." Kakashi looked questioningly at Tsunade, but Tsunade didn't notice since she was peering intently at the shadowy figure that had identified himself as Naruto.

"Naruto… please come out of the shadows…" Tsunade pleaded scared over what she would see. The shadowy figure that was Naruto turned to Asuma seeking permission. Asuma gave it.

"Tsunade-baba, I will, but under the condition that you understand that it was my duty to hide my true self." Naruto said in his low harmonic voice. Tsunade nodded dumbly. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and Tsunade and Kakashi sucked in their breath through their teeth. For two very different reasons. Tsunade's reason was that Naruto was in truth drastically different than the one she loved and Kakashi's reason was one that was born from sexual desire.

Naruto was quite fuckable.

"Why are you in the council?" Kakashi blurted out. Naruto chuckled.

Asuma was left to explain "Naruto was genetically engineered to become the nine-tailed-fox-demon's prison by his father the Yodiame. He finally managed to merge completely with the nine-tailed-fox-demon. But that's not Naruto's full spectrum, he's also gifted with an astounding IQ, analytical skills and memory skills. Because of his engineering he can alter his genetics to perform any blood-limit. However, his best skills remain in information retrieval, analyzing, decoding, translating and so on. He also have various other talents I will not mention here."

"You mentioned that Naruto managed to merge with the Kyuubi… was there any side effects?"

"Yes, at age twenty-five Naruto with stop aging physically and his life span with multiply by ten. He's by no means immortal, but nearly equivalent considering his healing skills. His sense and reflexes have been heightened, he possesses some of the demon's memories particularly how to wield its chakra. Also he's developed a third chakra we identify as the hybrid chakra. In addition to all of this his body some how managed to destroy all other side effects good and bad."

"That's good" Tsunade said professionally. "What other side effects would have occurred if his genetics had stopped them?"

"Some physical alterations. He might of grown a trail that might be good or bad, but it would have been a blow to his vanity." The other members laughed. "Also there was the possibility that he would received all of the Kyuubi's memories or that both Kyuubi's and Naruto's personalities would've merged. Happily none of the above occurred. And various other things."

Kakashi was still staring openly at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and raised a delicate eyebrow. Kakashi flushed a looked down. _Naruto was hot, definitely fuckable… Bad Kakashi. He was your student… or was he? AHH damn Naruto is too hot for his own good. Wonder what it would feel like in his- Ah, bad Kakashi!_ Kakashi mentally slapped himself.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi just realized that Tsunade had been yelling his name for a full minute before he'd noticed.

"Err yes?"

"Damn it Kakashi. I was explaining to them how our relationship will be working and you've been imagining some perverted scenario with Naruto and-"

"How-" Asked Kakashi flushing bright red.

"You were whispering to yourself!" Tsunade said smacking him on the head. "Anyways, you won't be regulated by all of their laws, but you will follow the basics; 1. Secrecy and 2. Loyalty first to the Hokage second to the council. You will mainly be utilized to convey messages and note procedures. But in addition to all this you will be required to shadow members in typical spy missions and partake in large scale attacks. And by no means are you to make yourself a liability or you will be abandoned. Is that clear?"

Kakashi gulped… _liability? Abandoned?_ "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Asuma has informed me that you'll be introduced informally to the group tomorrow. You'll begin your new position tomorrow. And don't ever let me hear about your tardiness. Asuma has already assured me that there will consequences."

"I promise… no tardiness." Kakashi saluted.

"Okay, everyone may leave, but Naruto. I request we discuss… err… your disposition immediately." _I feel like I hardly know you!_ Thought Tsunade.

Kakashi took one last look at Naruto before he and the other members disappeared; he into a puff of smoke and the four into shadows.


End file.
